Force field
'''Force Fields '''are entities in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. ''Force fields are strong pieces of technology that cover up an area. They are used as barriers for protection in any world. They are first encountered in the Far Future. Variants In ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time ''there are currently only two types of Force fields, one made by Infi-nuts, while the other are controlled by Shield Zombies. Both of them work very similarly. Plant Force Field This force field is controlled by the player and there is currently only two ways to make it. One way is by feeding a Plant Food on Infi-nut, while the other is by gaining the Infi-nut's Plant Food Boost in the Zen Garden. When the Force Field is activated by the Infi-nut, it is projected directly in front of it. If the Infi-nut is gone, the Force Field will de-activate. The force field can last a very long time but it can be destroyed, like any other force field. When the force field is about to collapse, its light will start to spark and fade, and the force field can only be restored by re-feeding the host Plant Food. In Pirate Seas, using a force field on the edge can deflect Imps that are fired from an Imp Cannon, bouncing them back into the water. The Plant Force Field color is blue, and it can cover 5 blocks down, on the lawn. This force field can be used in any world, but only after the Infi-nut is unlocked. Zombie Force Field Unlike the Plant Force Field, the Zombie Force Field is mobile, so it can constantly be moving. It can only be used by Shield Zombies and it can absorb any plant projectile, except for the Laser Bean's lasers and Bloomerang's boomerangs, which punch through the shield. The Zombie Force Field can protect other Zombies in its radius. When the Force Field collapses, the host (Shield Zombie) will become immobilized for a few seconds, then it will continue to move again with its Force Field up. The Force Field absorbs 60 normal damage shots. If the host is killed, then the Force Field will disappear. The Zombies Force Field is purple and it can cover 3 rows down on the lawn. This Force Field can only be encountered in the Far Future and Piñata Parties. Gallery Pvz2 Far Future Day 16 PForce Field.png|An Infi-nuts force field in the Far Future. PvZ2 Magnifying Grass Plant Food.png|Magnifying Grass' penetrating a Zombie force field. PvZ2 Infi-nut Force Field Upgrade.jpg|Activating an Infi-nuts force field with Plant Food. Screenshot far future.PNG|The planned color for the Zombie Force Field featured in EA's Tuesday Exclusive screenshot. PvZ2_AE_Yeti_Encounter_Day_20.png|The Plant Force Field in Ancient Egypt during a Yeti Encounter on Day 20. Plants-vs.-Zombies-2 Shield Zombie Old.png|A pre-release Zombie Force Field, note how it retains the original blue color. Trivia *Swashbuckler Zombies can swing past the player's force fields, allowing them to progress. *Unlike Tall-nuts, Infi-nut Force Fields cannot block Imps hurled by Gargantuars. *The Shield Zombie can be destroyed with a Laser Bean or Bloomerang without any need to destroy the force field. *Jetpack Zombies and Disco Jetpack Zombie cannot fly over the Infi-nut's Force Field and subsequently have to eat it. *Explorer Zombies are unable to burn Infi-nut's Force Field. *In EA's Tuesday Exclusive screenshot of Far Future, Zombie Force Fields are originally blue. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Far Future Category:Plants Category:Zombies